


Yes Dean, There is a Santa Claus

by Johngoode



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johngoode/pseuds/Johngoode
Summary: Wee baby Winchesters at Xmas or The John Who Saved Christmas
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Yes Dean, There is a Santa Claus

“Dad I am not a baby!” Dean protested in the small motel bed.

John sighed as tried to keep a straight face “Look Dean, you believe there are ghosts?” Dean nodded. “Demons?” Another nod. “Werewolves?” Nod. “Well then why don't you believe in this?”

Dean rolled his eyes “Because dad everyone knows there isn't a Santa Claus.” At eight Dean had that all encompassing tone children possessed when they knew how the world worked. At almost nine, Dean was a wise old sage on everything in general. There was no doubt or wavering from his point, what he knew was what he knew.

And he knew there wasn't a Santa Claus.

At his last school Kelly Ayers had told him that Santa Claus was just a story they told little kids to make them go to bed on Christmas day and it was actually parents who bought gifts. Which kinda made sense to Dean since that Christmas he had gotten three comic books and a six pack of Pepsi...all things easily bought at the local corner store instead of made at the North Pole. He had decided not to inform his dad that he had been wise to his ruse...and just let sleepy dogs lie wherever they lay.

Or something like that.

But here it was, Christmas 1987 and John was treating him like a baby. I mean sure sell that Santa Claus stuff to Sammy, he was only four, he ate that junk up. But at almost nine, Dean had decided it was time to let go of childish things and grow up some. So as he sat in his faded blue pajama bottoms and Motley Crue t shirt in bed, he was not going to let his father lie to him some more. Sammy was asleep, only men awake now...so why not just tell the truth?

“Look Dean” John said in a calm and even voice “I am trying to tell you. I need to go out and if Santa Claus shows up I need you to tell him something.”

Dean gave his dad another look, as a slight crease appeared on his forehead. The first sign of him cracking “But dad...how can he be real?”

John gestured with his hands “All stories come from somewhere Dean.” he said allowing himself some time to act it out “In fact in his off time, when he isn't delivering presents, he's a hunter.”

“What?” Dean asked in half shock and half disbelief.

John nodded “Uh-huh. Where do you think the knows when you've been naughty thing comes from? He uses his...um power to find evil and hunt it down.”

“And he kills him with his trained reindeer?” Dean asked.

John now fought not to burst out laughing “How did you know? That's right!”

“I knew it!” Dean said pumping his fist in victory “I knew that red nose meant something.”

John coughed to cover his laugh “Right so on Christmas, he comes and drops off presents for good hunters and their kids all over the world.”

Dean's eyes got wide, his earlier position of not believing in Santa completely abandoned “Have you been good dad?”

John put his most sincere face forward “Well that's the thing Dean...I need to go to church and make sure. You know...get forgiven and all that.”

Dena nodded quickly “Right so you go do that...and we get presents?”

The senior Winchester nodded “Yep, so I need you to tell Santa something if I miss him while I am at church.”

“Hold on!” Dean said jumping out of bed and running to the table. He snatched a pad of motel stationary and a pen and ran back and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes wide as he looked at his dad “Ok shoot.”

John covered his face from the huge smile as he looked at the earnest look on Dean's face. “Ok here's the message...Tell him Sam has been great and Dean has been...” Dean leaned in as he waited for the last word “...pretty good as well.”

“Pretty good?” Dean exclaimed, not writing the last part down.

John looked at him in mock seriousness “Dean you did clock your gym teacher in Kentucky.”

Dean's bottom lip jutted out as he scowled “That guy was a jerk!”

“He was trying to explain to you why throwing a dodge ball at someone's head was not right.”

“Still a jerk.” Dean muttered.

“And there was the time you kicked that older kid in Mississippi.” John brought up.

“He was looking at me like I was a freak!” Dean explained.

“He was nearsighted Dean, he couldn't even see you from where you were standing.”

“That's his story.” Dean huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest.'

“Look Dean...I have to tell Santa the truth...I mean he knows it already. You know he knows...”

Dean held up a small hand “Yeah yeah. He knows everything.”

“I'm sure he'll being you something as well Dean.” John said putting a hand around his son's back “Just give him my message ok?”

Dean just nodded as he looked at the ground “That's ok dad. I'll tell him.”

John's faith in the plan wavered for a moment. Bobby was the one who had said the kids needed something special for this Christmas. Something to bring the magic of the season back into their eyes. John had agreed...but was lost in how to do that. That was when Bobby outlined his plan.

“Ok I'll try to be back as quickly as possible.” John said standing and slipping his jacket on “Just pass that along in case I miss him.”

Dean nodded again as he climbed back into bed. He looked like someone had kicked him in the teeth. John was about to falter but he knew it would be forgotten in a little while. Grabbing his keys he locked the door behind him and waked to the Impala.

Dean heard the car start up and take off out of the parking lot. Leaving the room completely silent. Dean laid there as his mind raced...how was he supposed to know Santa was real? He had just written him off as a stupid story so what did it care how he acted during the year? But if he was real...and he was going to be here? He was in serious trouble. Cause all dad brought up was the stuff he knew of, if Santa had that whole knows everything gig going for him...Dean was hosed. How was he going to explain that?

Minutes turned into a half hour and Dean had almost dozed off when he heard the motel room door open. He opened one eye and saw a red and white form sneak into the room quietly. Dean held his breath as Santa closed the door behind him. Holy crap! He WAS real. He had a small sack with him and he began to move over to the table with quiet steps.

Dean took a deep breath, now or never.

Sitting up he said in a low voice “Mr. Claus?”

Santa paused and looked back at the young boy “Dean Winchester? Why are you awake?”

Dean grabbed the pad from the table “I have a message for you from my dad.”

Santa paused “Well ok, what is it?”

Dean looked down at the pad and tried to find some way out of his predicament...and found nothing. He was pinched for sure. Putting the pad down he said “My dad wanted you to know that Sammy was extra good this year. He took his bath without fussing all the time and never complained about not having the right cereal or eating Spaghettios three nights in a row. He's doing really good in school and he is already reading on his own. And even though he doesn't know about the whole hunter thing...he is extra brave.”

Santa stood there blinking for a few seconds “That's it?”

Dean nodded.

“Anything else?” the old man asked.

“No sir. Just that he deserved extra stuff this year. Anything you got...Sam isn't picky. He'll love it no matter what.” Dean said in that same level voice.

Santa came closer and sat down at the edge of the bed “And what about you?”

Dean looked down and sighed “I'm not a very good kid sir. I'm sure you know that. I mean I try...but it's hard.” he felt his chest tighten up but he pressed on “Like the kid I hit in the head with the dodge ball, he had joked that my mom musta dressed me that morning cause my clothes looked stupid when it was all I had clean so I had to wear it and he shouldn't say stuff about my mom cause she's dead and that's not fair and the guy I hit in Mississippi I thought was staring at Sam weird and I didn't know he was half blind and I said I was sorry afterwards but he bawled like a baby anyways and I didn't mean to slit that guys tires in Memphis but he said that dad's car was a penis car and I don't know what that means but that car is the coolest car this side of KITT and no one gets away with calling it anything and the time I unscrewed all the salt shaker's in that diner was because the waitress gave us a look when we ordered more pie because we had been on the road for like forever and was still hungry and I saw how dad looked ashamed at the way she shook her head and the time...”

Santa put a hand out and paused the young man in midbreath “Dean...” Dean stopped and looked up at Santa with tears in his eyes “What are you trying to say?”

Dean sniffled “Please Mister Claus, don't punish Sammy cause I'm a bad kid. Give me the charcoal or whatever it is you do for that but give him some toys...cause he's basically a good kid...and he doesn't have any toys.” Dean sniffled again “And he's a kid...he deserves some toys.” Dean wasn't sure but it looked like Santa was crying also but that was stupid.

“Look Dean” Santa said after a few seconds “I think you're a great kid. You take care of your brother and make sure he is taken care of, no matter how busy your dad gets you never complain, never shirk your responsibilities and you are always there for him.” He put a gloved hand on Deans face “And that makes you the best kind of kid of all.”

Dean blinked back tears “But I was bad...” he said.

“Dean” Santa said, in that same voice dad used when he didn't want his son arguing with him “Trust me. You're a great kid.”

Dean wiped his nose as Santa opened his bag up and pulled out a wrapped present “Here.” he said “Normally you would have to wait, but I think in this case, you can open it now.”

Dean's eyes got wide as he took the package with reverence “You mean it? For me?”

Santa nodded.

Dean opened it and found a black leather bracelet in it. He pulled it out, seeing it would fit him, but could be made much larger as well. “What is it?” he asked.

Santa helped him out it on “When your father was in the Marines, his unit had a set of these made up. All of them had one, each one black leather like this.” he said making sure it was on tight.

Dean held up his arm and looked at it “What's it mean?”

Santa leaned back “It means you are a warrior.” he said with obvious pride “You are part of a unit and they count on you just like you count on them.”

Dean touched it lightly “What unit?”

Santa smiled “Winchester Hunter Unit.” he said “You're 2nd in command.”

Dean's eyes got wide “Really?”

“Really.”

Dean pulled the leather to his chest “Thank you Santa.”

Santa held his arms open and the boy hugged him hard “Merry Christmas Dean.”

Dean hugged him back as hard as he could, he couldn't stop crying. Santa held him until he was cried out and then the man laid him back into bed. With a tired voice Dean asked “But you brought Sammy something right?”

Santa smiled again “Yes Dean, I brought him some toys.”

Dean smiled as he snuggled up in his covers “Good. He's stinky...but he's a good brother.”

Santa looked down at the drowsy child and murmured “Not as good as you are.” But Dean was already asleep.

John set out the rest of the presents and began to creep out of the motel when he heard a gasp. He looked over and saw Sam sitting up in bed, eyes wide in shock. John put a finger to his beard and made a shhing motion. Sam nodded unblinking as he walked out of the motel room, locking the door behind him.

John stood outside of the door as he heard a muffled “DEAN! DEAN! WAKE UP!! SANTA WAS HERE!”

His smile was still there when he went around the corner and found Bobby sitting in his truck waiting to take John back to the Impala. As he got into the truck Bobby asked “Well?”  


“You are the smartest man I know Bobby Singer.” his voice still cracking with emotion.

Bobby grinned and nodded as he shifted into drive “And don't you forget it.” After a few minutes he said “Merry Christmas John.”

“Merry Christmas Bobby.”

And to all...a good night.


End file.
